Story one Azure striker Gunvolt
by Quenti913
Summary: It was the day where the adepts met each other. There were completely different people who have strange powers ( septimas ) . Indeed they are extraordinary people who were rejected by the others. They are called the adepts because of their appurtenance to a specific group.
1. Introduction

It was the day where the adepts met each other. There were completely different people who have strange powers ( septimas ) .

Indeed they are extraordinary people who were rejected by the others. They are called the adepts because of their appurtenance to a specific group.

For example to describe you some of them : there was Elise who is a girl who suffered from scientific researches. At the end her personality was divided into three differences personalities : one who always been shy and sorry , a other who was more aggressive and dominant also a last one who was bestial and crazy.

Her ability was to resurrect her as well as the others for examples her victims who were resurrected into zombies. There was also Desna : she can used her hair to her advantage. In fact by using her hair she was able to trap her opponents and killed them by strangulation.


	2. Chapter 1

Shy Elise " I always wanted to stop that but I can't get over it."

Aggressive Elise "You are stupid , you lost for several times your memory and us as well."

Crazy Elise " yiashiaaaaaaaaa ! The resurrection is the best thing in the world. We are immortal ! "

Desna "Are you done to talk to yourself. I tried to make you understand something very important and all you do is just talk with your personalities."

Shy Elise "I am sorry , I am sorry ."

Aggressive Elise "OMG , you disgust me. Why you are always shy and unable to do something ! "

Crazy Elise "Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhh ! Can you stop acting like that !"

Desna "You are maybe crazy but your power is very interesting. I understand better why Zonda advised me to meet you."

Shy Elise "Who is Zonda ?"

Aggressive Elise "The person who allowed us to say hello to the world."

Crazy Elise ...

Desna " Ok you obviously lost your mind all of you. But it is ok we know what we have to do with you."

Someone-else "You are here ! Cool we have a mission for you !"

Shy Elise "I don't want to be a part of it."

Desna " Well Theseo you don't waste your time."

Aggressive Elise " ( to Shy Elise) Again and again shut up . ( to Théséo ) What is your mission ? "

Crazy Elise "A mission, a mission ! "

Theseo "Hey Elise how are you today , to inform you I am the one who brought you here. Your mission is to resurrect the others. And Desna you have to control this operation."

Shy Elise " It is all your fault , it is all your fault !"

Aggressive Elise " It will be amazing if once's moment in your life you could shut your mouth ! "

Crazy Elise " It 's time for some resurrections ! Yiashia hhhhaaahhhaaaaa ! "

Desna " You want me to do it with these things ? Of course I don't care about your opinion."

The three Elise " Hey ! The blond one ! We heard you! "

Desna " Whoa , I am impressed ... whether. Tell me something , you cannot control yourself am I right ? "

Shy Elise " Yes you're right I ..."

Aggressive Elise " It doesn't concern you stupid blond girl ! "

Crazy Elise " I want to create new zombies ! "

Desna "Did you forget that without my transformation, I have brown haired . From what I heard about you, you are not very good fighters. So don't underestimate me because of my blond haired ! Moreover I can destroy you here and right now if I wanted. So you have to show some respect to me ! "

Theseo " What the hell are you doing !"

Desna " Don't tell them that such thing , they can't understand. They even cannot make an agreement between the three of them . "

Shy Elise " I don't want this , this is the worst thing that I have to do ."

Aggressive Elise " Shut up ! You don't know what are you talking about ! "

Crazy Elise " Let's go for the action ! Yiashia aaaaaaaa ! "

Desna " They are strange girls but we have to do with it . Her power is something that we need ."

Theseo " Desna I trust you , do your best . "

Desna " Don't worry ! I take care of the rest . "


	3. Chapter 2

Story part two :

So Desna and Elise did the job .

Asroc " It seems that Desna and Elise made the job done."

Nova " Well I hope so !"

Jota "Who is Desna ? "

Asroc "She is one of my partners. The brown haired lady or when she is transformed the blond haired woman. "

Nova "Wait ! What ? She can change her hair color by transformation ? "

Jota "Humm ... very interesting."

Asroc " I am not gonna to tell your her power. All I can tell you is that she doesn't care about the enemy and will not hesitate to destroy is body limbs by limbs ! "

Nova " Oh God ! I wonder what is her power ?"

Jota "That is enough Nova !"

Zonda "Well my dear friends . I am enjoy that they finished the job. "

Asroc "I suppose that if you came up here, it is for a mission right ?"

Zonda "Exactly !"

Nova and Jota " What is it ?"

Zonda "The three of you will team up with tenjian to destroy Asimov !"

Asroc "Asimov ? He is gunvolt's master right ? "

Zonda "Yep and eliminate the threats !"

Tenjian arrived "So we have to kill Asimov and gunvolt ?"

Zonda "Perfectly !"

Zonda left .

Nova "Well so we team up together , but what are your powers ?"

Asroc "Because you asked me this I think I have no choice . My septima is the following : I am a puppeteer !"

Tenjian " I have a full control on the Ice !"

Jota " Cool we have one that cannot fight by himself and the other is a stupid Ice knight ."

Asroc "Excuse me ! Who you are again ? Because your power is not even better than our ! And precise you can just separate your swords that you have in your back into little missiles ! Let's no forget that unlike you I use my brain !"

Tenjian "Don't you ever compared me to a simple ice knight and I will slice you ! "

Nova "Jota stop ! We are our teammates ! That is not the moment for a stupid fight ."

Jota "Well so you trying to tell me that I don't use my brain ? Are you kidding me !"

Asroc "No ! My partner and I are better than you !"

Tenjian "Stop ! Nova is right, we don't have to face one a other."

Nova " Thank you , finally someone who realized that the situation is completely absurd ."

Asroc "Perhaps we have to team up together but if we have a other disagreement I will have any other choice that to kill you !"

Jota "Well it is perfect. We have a compromise. "

Nova "So let's go we have a mission !"

Asroc "My amusebouche is really impressive! "

Jota "What ?"

Asroc " I just told you that this is my true septima : I manipulate a puppet and with its help I can achieve all of my dreams and missions !"

Nova " I will be very content if you can show me it . "

Tenjian "You really want this ? You have just to wait the fight."


	4. Chapter 3

Story part three

Gibril "Oh God , it is time ! I cannot be more excited ! "

Ghauri " Jewel with level ! Cakes with pancakes ! Oh yeah ! Oh yeah ! ! Oh yeah ! Yhoouuuuu ! "

Merak "Oh please don't sing !"

Gibril " I want to use my funking septima ! "

Merak " Why are you so excited about that ?"

Gibril " I use my blood to destroy my opponents and I like to see blood on the floor !"

Ghauri "Cat rhyme with hat ! Dance with pants !"

Merak "Can you stop for one second . Because both of you are just like two idiots and nothing more than little and stupid insects !"

Gibril " Oh Oh ! Don't play with us at this game !"

Ghauri "Yes of course because winner rhyme with loser !"

Merak "Ok can we be serious please ."

Gibril " I already am and I want to play !"

Ghauri "Game with lame and shame !"

Merak " I hope you know that everything you say don't have sense ."

Gibril "Obviously not , If you want to know my thoughts about it. I will not tell you !"

Ghauri "Ham rhyme with palm ! Hand with end !"

Merak " Oh God no !"

Gibril "I wonder the reaction of the people who I defeated , oops I killed . I think they enjoy to give me their blood !"

Merak "You are obsessed !"

Ghauri "Know rhyme with now ! Amazing with everything !"

Gibril " Urh you start to disgust me ! Please stop it !"

Merak " I had Zonda on the phone , she told me that we have to help Asroc and cie to make the job done."

Gibril " Yes finally !"

Ghauri " It is time to rhyme ! Oh wait I forgot meet rhyme with meat and eat ! Good with food and cool !"

Gibril and Merak "Stopppppppppppp it !"

Gibril "Give me more blood ! I want more , more , more , more ! Haaaahaaaashaaahaa !"

Merak "You are definitely crazy !"

Ghauri " Yeahh man you just made a rhyme !"

Merak "Oh God noooooooooooooooooooooooooooo! "


	5. Chapter 4

Story part 4 :

Asimov and Gunvolt were defeated .

Isola "Well , well Asimov and Gunvolt are not any longer in this world."

Stella "Oh , it seems that it is a good news for you. I mean we can be agree on the fact that yes they finally made the job done. But we mustn't forget that Asimov and Gunvolt were not so easy to destroy."

Crimm "You care , I don't ! The only thing that is very important to my eyes even my soul. Is that the Art is a Detonation !"

Isola "Ok ... so Crimm is on fire. Can I express what is most important thing to me. Since everyone is give us is thought. To me it 's my fans . Without them I will be nothing ! No wait I am kidding !"

Stella "That was very funny Isola but you have to show respect to them. Because I remember you that you are an Idol and that is the source of your septima."

Crimm "Wait ! Someone can remember me how many they were to defeat pathetic people like Asimov and Gunvolt. "

Isola "They were seven ! That is ridiculous ."

Stella "Oh God , please Isola why you always have to comport you like a bitch ."

Isola "Excuse me !"

Crimm " Ladies please all I wanted to know it was the number of the incompetent people that Zonda sent to face to face with the master and his disciple."

Stella " Yeah , you are maybe on fire , but your reasoning is logic. So for me the sweetest things in the world are the gravity and the balance between us and the environment."

Isola " It is logic because your septima is based on a balance."

Crimm "So do we have anything to do ? Except talk to each other ."

Stella "Why ? Talk to each other allow us to create some links between us ."

Isola "And occasionally the balance ."

Stella "Thanks Isola ."

Isola "That wasn't my intention."

Crimm " Stop , give me a second I have to call someone."

Stella and Isola "You are calling Demerzel right ?"

Crimm "Yes , I want to be sure that if he doesn't have something for us. Because I am bored ."

Stella "Ok you want some action ."

Isola "Well I think it will be cool and do good !"

Crimm " Ok he doesn't have something for us at the moment."

Isola "Too bad ."

Stella "Open your chacras Isola ."

Crimm "So we have to wait until he gots something for us."

Isola " It is all of the fault to the other team. They take our job"

Stella " I one hundred percent agree with this ."

Crimm :"Yes it is right. Perhaps we can do something else just the three of us. "

Isola and Stella " Not bad at all , we listen to you ."

Crimm " What do you think about eliminate some adepts who are ridiculous ? "

Isola and Stella " Ok , it is time for the massacre ! "


	6. Chapter 5

Story part 5 :

Rebellio "I cannot believe that Crimm decided to eliminate other adepts ."

Dystnine "Well you know him. When he is bored, he just wants some Art is a detonation !"

Bakto "He did what ?"

Rebellio "You know perfectly what he did , don't ask us when you already know the answer."

Dystnine "He wasn't alone , He was accompanied by Isola and Stella . "

Bakto " Oh ! I am shocked ! He deserves to be punished ."

Rebellio "Calm down , we don't know who they attacked ."

Dystnine " I am pretty sure that Demerzel is behind this . "

Bakto "So he ordered to them to do it ?"

Rebellio " We suppose, wait let me two minutes I call him ."

Dystnine " It will not be necessary, Crimm sent me a message. It is well and truly Demerzel who commended them to do this act . "

Bakto "So what we have to do ?"

Rebellio "We have to wait the moment and destroy Zonda and her adepts."

Rebellio and Bakto "That 's what Demerzel wants us to do ?"

Dystnine "Yes this is our mission and Crimm's team have already done their job. They eliminated Elise , Desna and Theseo. "

Dystnine " So who are our targets ?"

Bakto "Asroc's team ?"

Rebellio "Maybe ..."

Dystnine with on the phone Crimm .

Dystnine " So you are done ?"

Crimm "Yes ! You have to attack them at midnight . You have to eliminate the others . Your targets are : Gibril , Merak and Ghauri ."

Dystnine " Is it because of the night ? It will be a advantage for us right ?"

Crimm "Indeed, Isola just told me that we have a other mission . I am sorry I have to hang up the phone . Good luck !"

Dystnine "Thanks , I appreciate . We take care of the rest ! Bye !"

Rebellio and Bakto "So what we have to do ?"

Dystnine "Our mission is very clear. We have to kill the threats at midnight."

Rebellio " Well I am ready. Are you ?"

Dystnine and Bakto " Of course we are !"

Rebellio "We don't have to make Demerzel hangry . We have to act right now !"


	7. Chapter 6

Story part 6 :

Viper "Zonda just informed me that Rebellio's team are about to kill Merak's team ."

Milas "What ?! We have to rescue them ."

Stratos "Well I think , but there is a issue . They are more stronger than us . Their septimas are based on powerful things."

Viper "So you are trying to tell me that there is nothing that we can do ?"

Milas "No I don't want this !"

Stratos "Well let me contact Asroc's team ."

Viper " But we have to hurry !"

Stratos on the phone with Asroc

Asroc "How ? ! We have to do something right now! We will meet at this meeting point and we will act thereafter !"

Stratos "Thank you !"

Milas " So ?"

Viper "I hope we have a plan."

Stratos "Yes ! We have one ! We have to meet them and then we will face Rebellio's team ."

Viper and Milas "We think that it is unfair . They will necessarily warn others !"

Stratos "Indeed It is possible . We have to prepare us ! "

Milas and Viper "Yes they will regret it !"

Stratos "Unfortunately for us , I learnt a bad news ! "

Milas " What is it ?"

Viper is praying .

Stratos "They already killed Elise , Desna and Théséo without any difficulty."

Milas "No it is not possible ! Elise has the power to resurrect the other and herself. "

Viper "They investigated on her they have found her weak point ."

Stratos "Indeed and it is the same with Desna and Théséo . Are you ready ?"

Viper and Milas "Yes ! We will vengeance them ! "


	8. Final chapter

So the battle is about to begin. Asroc's team and Viper's team came to the rescue of Merak's team . They are ready to face the two most powerful teams opinion the world .

Zonda is ready to face Demerzel in one on one . Rebellio 's team and Crimm's team are ready as well ! All of them are ready to die for the victory and destroy the Demerzel 's organization.

Demerzel knows perfectly that he and his teams can easily beat the others . But what he doesn't know is the fact that Zonda and her friends are linked one to a other . They form just one and only one uninity.

Zonda to Demerzel "It is time for you and your teammates to pay for your act !"

Demerzel "Oh ! ! Really ! My god dear Zonda if you think that your little friends can defeat my organization. Keep dreaming on! You and them have no chance do beat us ! We are the most powerful adepts in this world. "

Zonda " So you continue to underestimate me because I am a lady . Well you are not very mature. You have no idea about what you have done ! There is nothing for you that the death !"

Demerzel "Hum excuse , but tell me did you or did you not the one who is responsible for Asimov and Gunvolt death. Of course you don't have to answer me. Because both of us know the answer. So you can blame me for my acts but you aren't even better than me ."

Zonda "Yes I did and unlike you I assume my act !"

Demerzel "Well I am done to talk with you ! Prepare you to join your little friends, because I will end your pathetic life !"

While this moment the two teams haven't wasted their time !

Rebellio and Crimm "We are the best teams , so if you think that you have a chance to defeat us ! Ha ha ha ha ! Let us laugh !"

Asroc , Merak and Viper " Unlike you we are three teams ."

Rebellio and Crimm "So you are trying to make us understand that we made a mistake and that we

don't have any chance ? Oh my god you are so pathetic , stupid , useless adepts."

Stella , Isola , Dystnine and Bakto " We gonna prove to you why we are the dominant adepts in this world. There is no place for cowards insects like you ."

Milas , Merak , Ghauri , Gibril, Stratos , Nova , Tenjian and Jota "We are united ! We will vengeance our friends and we will make you suffer as much they suffered !"

Demerzel " It seems that our teams began to fight."

Zonda "I trust and I believe in my teammates no my friends. That is something you will never be able to understand."

Demerzel " You are wrong Zonda , you care about them because they are your puppets. You just want them to kill my teams and that is all !"

Zonda "I am sorry , but I am not the one who is wrong . You see you told me that to me they are just my puppets right ? But what about you ! You are the one who doesn't care about his teammates. That is the reason why you call them your teammates. They are just your subjects and if they died and that you have what you wish . You will just care about yourself as a selfish and cruel person. You are just the devil !"

Demerzel " Are you done Zonda ! All you do is just waste your time ! You're just backing up your time !"

Zonda "Okay , I tried to humanize you but you did not listen to me . So yes , I am done to talk !"

Rebellio and Crimm " Well you aren't so powerless that we thought. But it will not change the future!"

Asroc , Merak and Viper " So you realizing that you made a mistake. Unfortunately for you it is impossible to go back in time!"

Rebellio and Crimm " Whoa ! You have a very bad state of mind, we mean the worst that we never seen !"

Stella , Isola , Dystnine and Bakto "How they did that ? They are equal to us !"

Milas , Merak , Ghauri , Gibril, Stratos , Nova , Tenjian and Jota "Because as we told you before even Elise , Desna and Théséo are dead . They give us their power and so we will win."

Stella , Isola , Dystnine and Bakto " Ha ha ha ha ! Don't think a such stupid thing ! You are just afraid of us ! We gonna to kill you and you will be able to say hello to your dear friends !"

Rebellio and Crimm "So Asroc , Viper and Merak, are you ready to die !"

Asroc , Viper and Merak " Are you sure about that ?"

Stella , Isola , Dystnine and Bakto "What the hell is happening ? We cannot die here !Noooooooooooooooooo!"

Rebellio and Crimm " No ! They killed Stella , Isola Dystnine and Bakto !"

Asroc , Viper and Merak " Yes ! It is time for you to join them ."

Rebellio and Crimm " Please no ! We surrender ! Ahhhhhhhahhhhahhhhhahhhahhhhahhha !"

Demerzel "Oh ! It seems that your puppets beat my teammates. As usual I am the one who have to do the job! Inside of me , I always knew that I could trust myself and nobody else !"

Zonda "That is not acceptable ! They died for you and all you do is just act like the devil ! You have no respect for them , for everything they done for you ! You didn't deserve to be alive !"

Demerzel "Zonda , I told you a million times that you wasted your time. I am gonna to finish you and then I will destroy your puppets !"

Zonda " That is enough ! ! !"

Demerzel " What ! It can't be possible !"

Zonda "As I told you I will vengeance my friends and by the same occasion your "teammates" !"

Demerzel "Why you care about them ?"

Zonda "Shup up ! Take the punishment that you deserve !"

Demerzel "Argh , aaaaaaaaaaaaaa , urgh ! No ! I am on fire , I am burning ! No ! Curse on you Zondaaaaaaaaaaaaa !"

Zonda to her friends "Thank you to all of you , you gave the best of yourself. You put your lives on the line ! But it is over now ! We avenged our friends and perhaps we killed Rebellio and the others . But please keep in your minds that it wasn't their fault."

The others "Yes Zonda , you are right ! They didn't deserved to be treated like this !"

This is how the battle ended . Zonda and her friends were victorious and they avenged their friends .


End file.
